Sealed With a Kiss
by Cartoonfreak22
Summary: Kanda is an artificial apostle. Experimented on with alma throughout his childhood. When he finally escapes and ends up at the asian branch, maybe this strange red-headed kid can help him learn to trust again. KandaXLavi *Based off manga *
1. Your new

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man!**

Sealed with a Kiss

"This place is so stupid! I want to leave now!!"

Kanda Yuu, age 9, was having a tantrum, another one. He had, once again, gotten into a fight with someone in the nearby village and the scientists and medical staff of the Asian Branch Black Order was tired of dealing with his brawls. Ever since he had arrived via the sewer mysteriously, Kanda had been argueing with everyone and picking fight with whomever he could. Just recently, Kanda had discovered a nearby town, and felt that was a good place to let out his unlimited supply of anger. But every time he ran away from the order, the staff would have to capture him and lock him in the building.

"Yuu, please calm down!" tried a brave, but stupid scientist "Try meditating like General Tiedoll showed you."

A encyleopedia flew by his head as an angry kanda grabbed at anything that was around him. Bruised and angry, kanda wanted to leave, find alma, and get away from everything that involved the black order, innocence, akuma, and the like!

"Don't call me that! That's what _they _called me! _I_ hate it!!! I hate all of you! You've ruined everything! Just do me a favor and kill me already!"

Kanda threw viles, books, experiments, and equipment, hoping that one scientist or guard would get so mad at him finally that they would just shoot him. End the pain, his chest hurt. There was nowhere else he could turn to. Kanda had to options, the order or death, and personally, death looked a hell lot better than being experimented on for the rest of his life.

Finally after Kanda found a new shelf of viles to throw, a short, blonde scientist walked towards him, determined. Kanda threw more things, trying but missing the woman as she quickly approached him.

As she finally reached his place, she reached towards kanda and he closed his eyes tight, expecting to be slapped for his childish and violent behavior. Instead though, she pulled him close to her chest and hugged him. He could hear her heartbeat through her lab coat and could feel the warmth come off of her. It felt so welcoming, gentle, and loving. His eyes widened as he realized that they weren't going to experiment on him or kill him. This was a new start for him…

"Kanda," the woman whispered, "no is going to hurt you anymore. I promise."

What the woman didn't know is that he couldn't trust them. Kanda knew from now on that he could trust no one but himself. Everyone else lied, and made promised that they couldn't keep. He hated everyone, they didn't deserve to be trusted.

Next thing he knew, Kanda was being lifted off of his feet. The woman had picked him up and held him as if he were a small toddler.

"Now Kanda, you're gonna come with me to meet some special people."

He felt demasculinated! She was treating him like a child. His annoyance with this woman was growing ever more, but he tolerated it. She felt warm, like he thought a mother would feel, if he had one. Instead of pushing her away like he wanted to, he snuggled closer to her like he _really _wanted to.

She continued to walk down hall after hall until they reached a room that read, Administration Conference Room.

She put Kanda down next to her and opened the door. They entered a brightly lit room that had a good amount of people in it. Most of them Kanda knew because they were staff at the Asian branch, but there were three people that he had never seen before. One was a tall blonde man with pure black eyes that seemed to pierce your soul. He was big and tall and seemed to be a military man for he looked strict and strong. The other two, however, were the ones that most interested him. One was an old man, a little wrinkled with two black circles around his eyes. Next to him, was a small boy, around his age, with spiky red-hair. But the most interesting thing about him was the eye patch that covered his right eye. His bright green eye was sparkling with interest and staring at Kanda.

"Ah, look who's joined us." Said a man that kanda knew as the head of the asian branch "Bookman, Gerger, this is Yuu Kanda. An artificial apostle"

All three strangers looked towards Kanda, the old man was stoic, the tall man looked discusted, and the small boy had a smirk on his face. His eyes, shining even brighter than before, looked into kanda's dark onyx ones. The old man pushed the young boy forward and he took a stumbled step towards Kanda. Taking a quick glance back at the old man, he looked back towards Kanda and walked towards him. When they were finally near each other, the red-haired boy's smirk grew into a bright smile that made Kanda feel warm and tight in his chest.

"So you're name is Yuu, huh? Nice to meet ya!"

"Don't call me that!" kanda snapped, shocking the younger boy, smile vanishing, "My name is Kanda!"

After a moment, the shock in the younger boy seemed to disappear as the smile reappeared on the boy's face.

"Alright then Kanda. Please to meet you, my name is Mikage," he got closer to Kanda, mouth near his ear and cupping his mouth like telling a secret, "But my real name is Lavi, don't tell anyone, kay?"


	2. Comfortable around you

Sealed with a Kiss

'my name is mikage, but my real name is lavi, don't tell anyone, kay?'

Kanda stood there for what seemed like 1 minute too long. Next thing Lavi knew, kanda lunged at him and tackled him to the groud, arms pinning the red-head's to the ground.

"You're mocking me! Aren't you?" Kanda leered with anger. How dare this, kid, mock him and make fun of him in front of all these people. Just because he preferred to be called his last name than his first name didn't allow this punk to make fun of him for it!

Lavi just stared at kanda with wide eyes, not fully understanding what just happened. But then he seemed to understand what kanda meant by his outburst. His absent smile returned to his lips as he recovered from the shock.

"No no yuu, I'm not making fun of you." Lavi gave a small giggle and whispered so the 'adults' wouldn't hear them "I'm a bookman apprentice, I have many different names, I think I have four so far. But my original and favorite is Lavi, I think I'd rather you call me that, yuu. It'll make us closer."

Twice. 'Lavi' called him 'Yuu' twice and he is still breathing…the tightness in Kanda's chest began to increase as he realized that he liked it when Lavi called him by his first name. That name just felt right whenever it passed through his lips. But kanda wouldn't allow lavi to know that small little pleasure.

Letting go of one of Lavi's hands, Kanda brought his fist down on Lavi's head. He repeatedly hit him on the head and the next thing he realized, Lavi started to kick Kanda's back, fighting to get the older boy off. Soon, both boys we struggling with each other on the ground, hitting, kicking, and whatever they could to hurt the other.

Soon they were both pulled apart by the tall blonde man that Kanda saw before. He lifted both of them by their shirt collars and threw Kanda back on the ground as he continued to hold Lavi. He lifted Lavi high up in the air until he met with him eye to eye.

"Mikage, you shouldn't be fighting with a comrade." Kanda could hear a heavy German accent "And that display that I just saw was not fighting, it was two kids rolling around the ground!"

The bruises on Kanda's and Lavi's flesh seemed to argue with the man's statement but he continued on, reprimanding a frightened lavi who was hanging in mid air.

"If that's the way you fight, then I might as well kill you now before an akuma can get to you."

Kanda watched as the man threw lavi against a nearby wall. Lavi crumpled to the ground, his back obviously injured. The woman who brought him in and the head of the asian branch both looked shocked at the treatment Lavi received but the old man didn't seem to have any emotion regarding the treatment. Instead he turned to the blonde man.

"I leave Mikage in your care then Gerger. Train him to the best of your abilities."

And with that the old man began to leave. Giving a swift bow to both the woman who took him into the room and the head of the order, the old man started walking towards the door, swiftly passing Lavi without a glance as he left.

Kanda, at first, stood in his place. Not daring to move for he felt the tension and awkwardness in the air. He continued to stare at Lavi who was wincing on the ground, obviously still aching from being thrown against a wall.

Slowly and quietly, Kanda shuffled towards Lavi, step by step, while averting his eyes. Trying his best to avoid having his intentions noticed. When he finally stopped next to lavi, he crossed his arms over his chest and continued to look away. Seeming to look annoyed and bothered, he finally looked at the red-head. Lavi hadn't even noticed he was there. Clearing his throat, Kanda was able to get lavi to look up at him, though pain was still evident on his face.

"Break anything?"

A smirk grew on Lavi's face as he looked up at Kanda

"Aww, nah I'm fine yuu." Lavi rose from the ground and put an arm around kanda's shoulder "I'm glad you care! See we're best friends already!"

Kanda's face grew warm as he felt lavi's arm around him, it felt comforting, but he wouldn't let him know that… kanda gave lavi a swift shove away from him which resulted him back on the ground. Lavi looked up from his place on the floor, still with the grin on his face, rubbing the back of his head.

"all right you two, time to break it up"

Both kids looked up drearily to see a middle aged woman with a nurse's uniform. She grabbed both boys by their ears and yanked them with her as they walked down the headquarters hallway.

"Both of you are going to the infirmary to take care of those injuries. I want to hear no complaints since you each did it to each other. You two are staying the night in there until I know that you are in the best health of your lives!"

Both kids cried out as they were dragged by their ears, both kids glared at each other, and both struggled, but neither dared to question the head nurse of the black order.

After all their cuts and bruises had been bandaged and medicated, the boys were sent to bed in their own private room. The room had two twin beds, a little distance from each other, with a nightstand in between.

Kanda had chosen the bed nearest the window, the full moon of the night shown through it and illuminated his bright, pale skin. He lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling thinking about the day, he felt like a selfish brat. Causing a big scene this morning and then fighting with new residents right afterwards, what was wrong with him? He turned his head to look at Lavi, he seemed to asleep as his breathing was slow and even. That Lavi was such a strange boy. First of all, apparently he had more than one name, but he wanted to be called Lavi, his original name? Second of all, he was brought here with that old man, but the gramps didn't seem to care about him at all. And Lastly, who was that Gerger guy? Throwing such a smaller person against a wall that hard? He was a child for Pete sake!

Kanda's thoughts were interrupted as Lavi shifted in his bed. His body turned to face Kanda and he saw that Lavi's eye was open and he was wide awake.

"Hey yuu, you still up?"

Kanda stayed silent since it seemed that lavi couldn't see kanda's dark black eyes in the darkness of the room. Maybe if he didn't say anything he would think he was sleeping.

"oy…yuu, I can see you're still awake!"

Kanda had no such luck…

"What do you want baka?"

"Sorry I made you mad today…I don't want us to hate each other, so can we be friends again?"

Kanda stared at Lavi for a short period, thinking about what to say before it came out of his mouth. Lavi sat up in his bed, eager for an answer.

"I…I never said…I hated you…"

Kanda's mumble was barely a whisper but lavi could hear it clearly in the quiet room. A smile grew on lavi's face as he rose from his bed and walked to kanda's, swiftly jumping on top of him as he hugged him through the covers.

"Aww, yuu. We can be best friends!"

Kanda struggled under lavi, trying to push him off without showing the blush that crawled onto his face.

"Get off me! You…you baka…baka usagi!"

Lavi sat up with a confused look on his face…

"Baka usagi?" he put a finger to his chin trying to think of what it meant "doesn't that mean…rabbit or something in Japanese?"

"Yeah it does…" kanda pouted as he too sat up from his bed

"Why'd you call me a baka usagi?"

"Cause first off, you are an idiot and second of all you have as much energy as a damn rabbit! Do you ever shut up!"

"Well…" lavi fidgeted "usually I'm kinda quiet…but for some reason, I feel comfortable talking around you" lavi smirked as he worked his legs under kanda's blanket.

Kanda blushed a light red but the only thing he could respond with was a soft 'che' and a turn of his head so lavi didn't see the color in his face. The only thing that could be heard was the soft rustling of Kanda's sheets as Lavi snuggled under them.

Kanda turned his head with a quick start.

"What do you think you're doing!"

"Well yuu, I do like to stay under the warm blankets when I sleep…"

"No, baka usagi! This is my bed; you have your own over there!" Kanda pointed to the bed a few feet away across from him "Now get out!"

Lavi fidgeted with sheets, a small, unseen blush graced his cheeks in the darkness. He looked up a Kanda with a pleading expression.

"Well yuu, you see…well, this place is really big…and dark…and well…" his fidgeting continued "I was hoping that…just for tonight…I could sleep with you…"

Dumbfounded, Kanda continued to stare at Lavi, who averted his eyes to avoid the embarrassing question that he had just asked.

"Aren't you a little old to be scared of the dark?" kanda glared at the boy in his bed, he dropped his head in disappointment and fisted the sheets that he was entangled in. The scene in front of Kanda seemed to touch him for some reason. A gut feeling that told Kanda that he wanted to protect this boy, keep him away from any danger that may approach him, and always be by his side.

After a silence that seemed to last years to lavi, kanda heaved a sigh.

"Fine," Kanda huffed while climbing next to Lavi "but if you take up most of the space I'm kicking you off."

Lavi giggled as Kanda climbed in next to him and, unavoidably, kanda brushed up against Lavi in the close quarter bed. Kanda turned his back to lavi and scooted as far away from him as possible. Lavi pouted a little but otherwise he didn't object.

"Hey Yuu, thanks for letting me stay here. Hey…let's promise to be best friends forever and watch each others' back, okay?"

Kanda's eyes widened as Lavi spoke his promise, hadn't he heard this once before… all he could do was scoff at such a promise with a soft, "che".

Lavi sat up on his elbow when he heard kanda's sneer.

"what?"

"don't make promises you can't keep!" kanda growled as he curled into himself more, fisting the sheets beneath him

"But I intend to keep my promise yuu! I'm protect you and stay with you forever!"

"…yeah…sure…"

Lavi pouted to himself and quickly scanned the room…thinking something up that would convince kanda of his feelings. Then, quicker than lightning, he came up with an idea. Grabbing kanda's shoulder he turned him so faced him. Then quicker than he could object, Lavi planted a sweet, chaste kiss on his lips.

Kanda's eyes widened but he neither moved away nor pushed lavi away. He just froze as lavi kissed him and when he pulled away, all he could do was stare into his eyes. A small smirk grew on Lavi's face along with a slight blush.

"There now I sealed it with a kiss, so I'll definitely keep my word."

Kanda didn't know what to say, all he could do was lay and stare dumbfounded at Lavi. Not knowing what else to do, Lavi pulled kanda into his embrace, placing his forehead against Kanda's as he snuggled under the covers.

"Goodnight yuu…" Lavi closed his eyes and relaxed into the warmth. He didn't really know why he was being confident. He felt embarrassed because he really did like kanda, but he felt that he was doing too much and eventually end up pushing him away.

However, this thought was thrown away when he felt kanda sigh shakily and his breathe tickled Lavi's face. Lavi felt something warm against his lips and he realized that kanda was kissing him back. His face was redder than lavi's hair but, there were his lips pressed firmy against lavi's.

When kanda finally pulled away, he averted his eyes from Lavi's. He set his head back down on the pillow and closed them before he caught lavi's gaze.

"goodnight…baka usagi…"

Although stunned for a short time, Lavi snapped out of his shock, a wide grin gracing his lips. Placing his forehead against kanda's again, he gave a small, affectionate snuggle before closing his eyes. Although kanda grumbled, lavi felt him move into his touch.

"Sweet dreams yuu…"


End file.
